1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure for fixing a carpet on a vehicular floor panel, and more particularly to a structure for fixing a carpet on a vehicular floor panel, for example, of the luggage space of a station wagon type motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional structure for fixing a carpet on a vehicular floor panel will be outlined with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 of the accompanying drawings.
As is seen from FIG. 5, designated by numeral 10 is a so-called luggage space, for example, of a station wagon type motor vehicle for stowing bulky items therein. The luggage space 10 is provided behind a rear seat 12. The luggage space 10 is usually equipped with a carpet 14 for covering a floor panel 16 of the luggage space 10. The floor panel 16 is formed at a transversely extending front portion thereof with four spaced through holes 18. The carpet 12 is so shaped as to conform to the peripheral shape of the floor panel 16 of the luggage space 10. The carpet 12 has four spaced through holes 20 so as to be mated with the holes 18 of the floor panel 16.
As is seen from FIG. 6, four pins 22 each are received in the aligned holes 20 and 18 of the carpet 12 and the floor panel 16. Each pin 22 has a circular head portion 22a which is placed on the carpet 12 and a stem portion 22b and a tapered portion 22c. To put the pin 22 into the holes 20 and 18, the tapered portion 22c of the pin 22 is thrust into the holes 20 and 18.
However, the above-mentioned conventional structure for fixing the carpet 12 on the floor panel 16 has the following drawbacks.
First, the head portion 22a of each pin 22 is exposed on the carpet 12, thereby lowering the external appearances of the carpet 12 and the luggage space 10.
Second, the front portion of the carpet 12 is fixed to the floor panel 16 with only four pins 22. Therefore, front end portions of the carpet 12 which are defined between two adjacent pins 22 tend to be rearwardly turned up. This lowers the external appearance and the durability of the carpet 12.